


Ross Barton (Evil or Misunderstood?)

by AL78



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL78/pseuds/AL78
Summary: Ross reverts back to his life of crime, and quickly becomes public enemy number one when he destroys multiple lives. Things only get worse when he discovers a dark secret about his mum, which pushes him to the edge. However, along the way Ross finds love, but will it be enough to change him?(I don't own any of these characters, they are property of ITV.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you ever do any work?" Cain grumbled, whilst Ross was making a cuppa in the garage. Ross just gave Cain a smug wink, and went on to wind him up...

Ross: That's a bit rich coming from you, isn't it? Your daughter is in another country and she works here as often as you do.

Cain: Yeah, we all know why she ran off, don't we? You're lucky to still be breathing after driving Debbie away, so just be grateful that you've got a job. 

Ross: Yeah, it really is a dream job. Working with the two most boring men in Yorkshire, do you have to practice being this miserable or does it just come naturally? I don't think you're getting any, is Auntie Moira not putting out?

Ross had once again got Cains blood boiling, and he angrily told Ross not to speak about Moira like that. 

Ross: It must kill you having to work with me. Especially in this place, me and Debbie used to get up to all sorts in here. (Ross looked over at Cain, and he could tell that he was fuming. So Ross kept on going.) Maybe I should take Chas out, make it a Dingle hatrick? After all, you lot love to keep it in the family. 

Cain: You're right, it does kill me working with you. So get out, you're fired. 

Ross: Who do you think you are? Alan Sugar?

Cain: Im not joking, Ross, get out before I do something I'll regret.

Ross was his usual cocky self, he swaggered out of the garage looking very pleased with himself, almost as if he wanted to be sacked...

Ross went straight to the pub for a drink, but he still had Cain and the garage on his mind...

Ross: Pint please, grandma  
Charity: Do you wanna smack to go with it?  
Ross: ooh kinky  
Charity: Did you just come in here to wind me up?  
Ross: No, I've just been sacked by your cousin/lover, whatever he is  
Charity: So what have you done this time then?  
Ross: It doesn't matter, but I need your help though  
Charity: I'm not helping you get your job back, why would I give a stuff?  
Ross: No, thicko, I'm not on about that. You want revenge on Cain, right? He strung you along, made you think that you's were moving away together and then he ditched you. That must of hurt?  
Charity: What are you getting at, Ross?  
Ross: I've still got a spare pair of keys for the garage, so I say we go and nick the cars tonight. Think of it as compensation from Cain.  
Charity: Have you got a death wish? He'll kill you.  
Ross: He's just gotten back with Moira, if he does anything to me then she'll bin him off straight away. If you haven't got the bottle, then I'll ask someone else to help me.  
Charity: Alright, just tell me when, and what car are we nicking? Is it worth our while?  
Ross: There's a few cars at the garage, we can probably get 3k from 2 of them, but the one we need first is the Jaguar. Its worth well over 10k. We do it tonight, a few hours after Cain closes up.  
Charity: Fine, but you better not drop me in it, Ross. 

Ross and Charity managed to do it, they nicked all 3 cars, and Ross found a buyer immediately. They made well over 20k, but Ross wasn't in the mood for sharing...

Charity: Go on then, divide the money. We haven't got all night.  
Ross: Why would I do that?  
Charity: Erm, because I want my share, Ross.  
Ross: I never said you were getting anything, I asked for your help, that's all.  
Charity: Don't you dare mess me about, Ross. I'll tell Cain exactly who is responsible for this.  
Ross: Go ahead, who else would he think it is anyway? Think of this as payback, for that time you made me rob a jewellery store? Remember that?  
Charity: Yeah, and I still have a lot of dirt on you. Do you want the police finding out that you shot Robert?  
Ross: Yeah, I was thinking about that, and I remembered something. Not only do you have no proof, but your daughter gave me a false alibi, so if I go down, she goes down. (Ross began to laugh). 

Charity was speechless, Ross had completely conned her, and she couldn't do anything about it. Ross meant business, and he had just taken revenge on both Cain and Charity. He was also 20k richer, but Ross still wanted more, and he was becoming even more ruthless...


	2. Drink?

"BANG BANG"... Ross was woken up when he heard some thunderous knocks on the front door, Ross knew who it would be. Ross opened the door reluctantly, and it was Cain. 

Cain dragged Ross out of the house, and pinned him up against the wall, he was demanding answers from Ross...

Cain: Where are they, Ross? What have you done with cars?  
Ross: Well traditionally you drive them, you should know that, you do do run a garage, don't you?  
Cain: I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, Ross. Now tell me, what have you done with them?  
Ross: I haven't got a clue what you're on about, I was in all night with my mum. I'm a right mammy's boy me.  
Cain: You really do have a death wish, don't you? I reckon I can make it come true.  
Ross: Is this the part when you beat me up, put me in the back of a van, take it to the quarry? Oh, you already did that, didn't you? And I'm still here.  
Cain: If I wanted you gone for good, I could make it happen, trust me.  
Ross: Ha! Lets be honest, Cain, all you are is an ageing old crook running a small town garage. You're nothing anymore, you're finished. Anyway, what would Auntie Moira say? You've just gotten back together, I really don't think that bumping her nephew off will score you many brownie points. So let go, and walk away.

Cain wanted to hurt Ross so much, but he couldn't risk loosing Moira, so he reluctantly let Ross go. Ross had played this one really well, he was 20k richer, and he finally got one over on Cain. So he went off the pub to celebrate, but he wasn't very welcome...

Ross: Pint please, Chas  
Chas: You honestly think that I'm gonna serve you after you just robbed from my brothers business?   
Ross: Like I told Cain, it wasn't me, my mum and Finn will back me up, I was in all night with them. So do your job, and pour me a pint.   
Aaron: Don't make her tell you again, just get out. You're not welcome here.   
Chas: If you take on one of us, then you take on all of us.

Chas was surrounded by the Dingles at the bar. (Aaron, Robert, Cain, Charity, Zak and Lisa)

Ross: Is that meant to scare me? You're like an inbred version of the Adams family. How many cousins have you slept with Chas? Just the one like Charity? Or did you get a taste for it?   
Chas: Say what you like, Ross, but we always back each-other up.  
Ross: Ha! Is that a joke? Didn't you sleep with that psycho Cameron behind Debbie's back for months? Didn't Zak also cheat on Lisa? Oh, and one last thing before I go... it was me who done it, but I didn't do it alone. Isn't that right, Charity? See ya

Ross smugly swaggered his way out of the Bar, leaving the Dingles reeling with Charity. Ross had also gained an admirer, as Rebecca had witnessed the argument. Rebecca has seen Ross around a few times, but she had never spoken to him, but now she was intrigued about the bloke who just got one over on the Dingles. Rebecca followed Ross out of the pub...

Rebecca: So have you really just stolen 20 grand from my sisters business?  
Ross: Would I do such a thing?  
Rebecca: So you're sarcastic as well as a thief?  
Ross: What I am is no business of yours, do you even know my name?  
Rebecca: You're public enemy number one around here, of-course I know who you are. I think its a bad move crossing the Dingles by the way.  
Ross: Why would I give a stuff about what you think? Shouldn't you be sipping champagne with daddy?  
Rebecca: Oh, so now you're stereotyping me because I come from a privileged background? You're a real delight arent you?   
Ross: No, I'm going off what I'm looking at, and all I can see is a spoilt, desperate cow who is desperate be daddys number one girl. Well I hate to break it to you, but I think Chrissie has that number one spot.   
Rebecca: You don't know anything about me, Ross.  
Ross: Yeah, just like you don't know me. The difference is I don't run after you when you leave the pub. Do you fancy me or something?  
Rebecca: Sociopathic criminals arent really my type, sorry.  
Ross: Yet you were obsessed with Robert?  
Rebecca: You're quick with the comebacks, I'll give you that.  
Ross: That's not my only talent! (Ross cheekily winked at Rebecca)  
Rebecca: Is that your attempt at flirting?  
Ross: No, just stating facts that's all, I've got a wide range of talents. Let em take you out for a drink, and I'll show you.  
Rebecca: A minute ago, I was a spoilt, desperate cow, now you wanna take me out for a drink?  
Ross: Think of it as an apology, its the closest you'll ever get. I'll be in the pub later on, if you're lucky I might buy you a glass of wine. Or is that not classy enough for you?  
Rebecca: Oh I love wine, I'm just not sure that I'd lobe your company. I'll have a think about it.

Rebecca walked away feeling quite pleased with herself, she was quite intrigued by Ross especially after seeing him get one over on the Dingles. Rebecca still wasn't sure about the rink though, she didn't know enough about him, so she went home to ask Chrissie...

Chrissie: I take it you've been to the pub again? Do you ever do any work?   
Rebecca: i was actually having a business meeting, and I went in for a quick drink afterwards.  
Chrissie: Presumably to stalk Robert? Are you still not over him?  
Rebecca: Of course I am, we were never gonna work, plus he's supposedly loved up. I met a bloke called Ross though.   
Chrissie: Ross Barton?  
Rebecca: I think that's him, yeah. What do you know about him?  
Chrissie: Well who is the dodgiest bloke you know?  
Rebecca: Probably Robert, why?  
Chrissie: Well Ross is 10x worse, he's made a lot of enemies around here.  
Rebecca: So what exactly has he done then?  
Chrissie: I haven't got time to to go through the full list, but he carjacked Laurel, he stole from this house, he had an affair with his brothers wife, and he's apparently just ripped off my business. But he'll get away with it, he always does.  
Rebecca: That's quite a list.  
Chrissie: Believe me, that's only quarter of it. He's dangerous, keep well away from him.

Despite hearing all of that, Rebecca was still considering going for that drink, she was attracted to the danger...


	3. You're not bad either

"I knew you'd show up" Ross said looking extremely smug as Rebecca walked into the pub.

Rebecca: Don't get too excited, I'm not staying long.  
Ross: We'll see about that. Do you want a drink?  
Rebecca: Glass of red whine please.  
Ross: My pleasure. I thought that you would of asked for champagne. Chas, red whine please.  
Rebecca: Well you though wrong, didn't you? Anyway, I thought you were barred from this place?  
Ross: I used my charm to get back in, isn't that right, Chas?  
Chas: No, not really, its just I can't really afford to be turning down customers. Even if they are thieving criminals.  
Ross: Are you describing me or your son?  
Chas: Don't push me, Ross.

Rebecca looked on as Ross wound Chas up, she could see how much Ross loved getting under peoples skin.

Rebecca: You love it, don't you?   
Ross: Your bum? Yeah it is quite nice come to think of it.  
Rebecca: There you go again, are you actually capable of having a normal conversation?  
Ross: Fine, hows your day been?  
Rebecca: See, that wasn't hard was it? It's been good, thanks. I had an interesting conversation with Chrissie though?  
Ross: Why do I get the feeling that I was the topic of that conversation?  
Rebecca: You're obviously not as thick as you look. She was telling me all about you.  
Ross: I think she's obsessed with me to be honest, honestly though, don't believe anything she says. She's probably just jealous.   
Rebecca: So you didn't break into my home? You didn't carjack Laurel?   
Ross: Have you only come in here to give me the third degree? Are you expecting a massive confession? A heart to heart? Well its not happening.  
Rebecca: Fine, I'll shut up about it.   
Ross: You could always quiz me in the bedroom.  
Rebecca: Its gonna take a lot more than drink of wine to get me into bed, Ross.  
Ross: How about a double vodka then?

Rebecca laughed at Ross' last comment, she was actually beginning to enjoy his company.

Ross: Careful, it looks like you're actually enjoying my company.  
Rebecca: Maybe I am  
Ross: Why don't you enjoy it back at my place? No funny business, we'll just get a takeaway and watch a film.

Rebecca was wary, but Ross excited her, she fancied him and she genuinely did find him hilarious. So she went back to Ross' house...

Rebecca: So where is everyone? I take it you don't live alone?  
Ross: Mum's visiting my gran, Finn's out with Kasim, Pete's at Leylas, and Moses is at his mums.  
Rebecca: Are they all your brothers?  
Ross: Nope, Moses is my son.  
Rebecca: You have a kid? How did that happen?  
Ross: Should I draw you a diagram?  
Rebecca: Ha! very funny, you know what I mean. Who's his mum?  
Ross: Charity Dingle  
Rebecca: As in Debbie's mum? Didn't you two...  
Ross: Have an affair? Yeah, we did. Anything else you wanna know?  
Rebecca: Why did you do it?  
Ross: Because I could, I seen Pet happy and I wanted it. Its what I do, I mess up lives. 

Suddenly Ross' mood began to change, Rebecca could see a glimpse of the real Ross.

Rebecca: You can talk about it, you know. I done the same thing with Robert, I genuinely did like him though.  
Ross: Whats there to talk to about? I don't even care about the Debbie thing anymore, bigger things have happened since... like my dad.  
Rebecca: What about him?  
Ross: He's the one who died in the crash...  
Rebecca: Sorry I didn't know that he was your dad. Were you close?  
Ross: Who do you think you are? A councillor?   
Rebecca: No, I can just tell that you want to open up, and Im here if you want to. Its not a weakness showing your emotions, Ross.  
Ross: Okay, just stop preaching. No, I wasn't close to my dad. All I ever did was give him a hard time, and now I can never put it right.  
Rebecca: You're not that bad deep down, are you?  
Ross: How would you know? You've known me for all of five minutes.   
Rebecca: I'm a good judge of character, Ross.

Ross looked into Rebecca's eyes seductively, and he moved closer and closer... "I don't think you're bad either" he whispered. The chemistry was electric, they were just drawn to eachother, and Ross went in for the kiss...


	4. You're evil

So it was the morning after the night before, and a sheepish looking Rebecca had woken up in Ross' bed and she was regretting it. She woke Ross up immediately, she needed to be out of the house...

Rebecca: Ross, is there anyone else in? I need to be somewhere.  
Ross: I think so, why does it matter anyway? Are you ashamed of me or something?  
Rebecca: Well its not really a good look is it? Doing the walk of shame out of the local bad boys house.   
Ross: Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy last night. You'll be back for more, you know it it.  
Rebecca: You really are full of yourself, arent you? I think I'll manage to stay away.  
Ross: That's what they all say, then I hear a knock at the door and they rock up for round two. You can't blame them, can you?  
Rebecca: Just don't tell anyone about this, right?  
Ross: Whatever, theirs plenty more where you came from anyway.  
Rebecca: So last night meant absolutely nothing to you?  
Ross: Nope, it was just a bit of fun. FYI, don't tell Chrissie about this, she'll only get jealous. Next time we could make t a three-way?  
Rebecca: You're so disgusting, what on earth was I thinking. I don't do this often, you know.  
Ross: Could of fooled me, you were quite good.  
Rebecca: I thought the Ross from last night would disappear quickly, it's like two different people.  
Ross: Yeah? Well this Ross has got some taxis to drive, so if you don't mind can you do one?  
Rebecca: I thought you said that people were still here?  
Ross: I lied, oops.

Rebecca just shook her head, and left Ross' house. Rebecca was gutted, she actually liked Ross, and she had already seen the nice side of him that he keeps hidden. Ross was deliberately mean and crude with Rebecca as he didn't want to get too close with another woman. He lost Donna and messed things up with Debbie, so it scared him getting close to anyone. 

Meanwhile Rebecca's plan to sneak out of Ross' place hadn't worked, as Robert had seen her...

Robert: Please tell me you didn't?  
Rebecca: Look, I'm single and Ross is single. Just don't tell anyone, please.  
Robert. Your secret is safe, but Ross is bad news, trust me.  
Rebecca: I know he's dodgy, but it won't stop me liking him. Anyway, he isn't all bad.  
Robert: He makes me look like a saint, Becs. Whatever you've heard about him, it isn't the worst of him. Not by a mile.   
Rebecca: Go on then, spit it out, whats he ever done to you?  
Robert: Just small things, like nicking my car, oh and he shot me, but that's no biggie, right? 

Rebecca was gobsmacked, she didn't even respond to Robert, she just went straight to confront Ross.

"OY" she shouted as she spotted Ross getting into his taxi...

Ross: Well I knew you'd be back for round two, but I didn't think it would be this quick  
Rebecca: Just shut up for once, Ross. I need a lift into Hotten, can you drive me or not?   
Ross: Well it is sort of my job, so yeah. I can guarantee the ride of your life. 

Ross set of into Hotten, and he noticed how quiet Rebecca was, he knew that something wasn't right...

Ross: Whats up with you? You were alot more sociable last night. Have I tired you out?  
Rebecca: I'm just coming to terms with the fact that I had sex with a psychopath last night?  
Ross: Well that's a bit harsh, I like to think of myself as misunderstood.  
Rebecca: Shooting someone makes you a psycho, Ross. Whether you like it or not.

Ross didn't respond for a moment, and then he took Rebecca by a surprise and slammed on the brakes. It was tense, Ross knew what Rebecca was talking about, and he didn't need any hassle, so he tried to intimidate Rebecca...

Ross: You wanna be careful coming out with things like that.  
Rebecca: So you're denying that you shot Robert? And by the way, don't ever try to intimidate me.  
Ross: You think that I'm intimidating you? Sweetheart, you've seen nothing yet, just ask your daddy.  
Rebecca: What the ell are you going on about now?  
Ross: When I robbed your gaffe, daddy dearest got in the way, and he got a wack on the head. Didn't Chrissie tell you? He nearly died, and back then I didn't have anything against your family. So imagine what Id do if you kept on spotting rubbish like that.  
Rebecca: Are you gonna wack me on the head aswell?  
Ross: Nope, I've nearly really been the type to smack women about, but I might go and finish off your dad.  
Rebecca: Last night I actually thought I seen some good in you, but I was wrong. There isn't any, is there? You're evil.  
Ross: Well then, if you don't cross me, you don't have anything to worry about. Now do one, I think you're a bit too posh for a cab. Daddy probably has a limbo ready for you.

Rebecca got out of the cab, and she was left shaken. She had only known Ross for a couple of days, and he had affected her so much. She eventually made it back into the village later that day, and just when she thought that Ross couldn't confuse her anymore she spotted him playing on the swings with Moses. He looked like a different person, he was just a normal loving dad when he was with Moses. He was just Ross, not his alter ego that he has grown into over the years, and Rebecca knew that deep down. Even though Ross had literally just told her that eh nearly killed her dad, it still didn't put her off him completely. Why was she so obsessed with Ross after just a couple of days? Is it love or pure desire?


	5. See, Im not all bad

"Oy, geekface, make me a cuppa" Ross shouted to Finn as he set about winding his brother up.

Finn- Do it yourself, Ross. Anyway shouldn't you be out driving taxis?  
Ross- Nope, you're gonna cover my shift, just like I did for you two times last week.  
Finn- Yeah, but I had actual stuff to do, what have you got planned?  
Ross- Im gonna go around to home farm and make Rebecca's day. Lets just say I've got some grovelling to do.  
Finn: So are you serious about her then? Isn't she a bit too posh for you?  
Ross- I just enjoy the chase little bro, and no, I can be very posh when I want to be.  
Finn- Yeah? Well good luck with that, they probably won't even let you in, Lawrence and Chrissie can't stand you.  
Ross: I know, I can't wait to wid them up...

Ross was true to his word and he made his way to home farm, but in true Ross style he wasn't very polite about it.

Ross walked straight on in and was cocky as ever...

Ross- Anybody in? Or am I free to rob the place?

Lawrence, Chrissie and Rebecca immediately went to confront Ross.

Lawrence- What the hell are you doing in my house?  
Ross- Calm down, grandad. Im just here to see Rebecca.  
Rebecca- I've got nothing else to say to you, Ross. Just leave.  
Ross- At least hear me out, Im not all bad.  
Chrissie- So you thought youd prove that to her by walking into her home uninvited?  
Ross- What is your problem? Just because your men cheat on you doesn't mean that your sister can't have a life.  
Chrissie- I don't want her with scum like you.  
Ross: scum? Doesn't that describe your son better than me? You know, the son that you're willing to let rot in a prison cell.  
Rebecca- Ross, that's enough, I'll hear you out for five minutes but that's all you've got.

Ross cheekily winked at both Lawrence and Chrissie as he and Rebecca left to go for a walk...

Rebecca: So whats all this about then? Why do you keep messing with my head?  
Ross: I was an idiot yesterday, you brought up something that Im really not proud of and I got defensive. Im sorry...  
Rebecca: Wow, did I really just get an apology from Ross Barton?   
Ross: See, I told you Im not all bad. You just need to get to know me better.  
Rebecca: Well it depends on which Ross I'll get to know. Will it be this Ross or the Ross that shot Robert and put my dad in hospital?

Ross took advantage of the moment and moved closer to Rebecca just seductively whispering into her ear "I'll be whatever Ross you want me to be"

Ross' charm offensive had paid off and they were soon kissing... Until Lawrence caught them.

Lawrence- For goodness sake, Rebecca, what on earth are you thinking? Best bad news.  
Ross- Don't be like that, Larry. Im sure you'll learn to love me.  
Rebecca: Dad, I know he's far from perfect but I like him. So just mind your own business on this one, please.  
Lawrence: You're old enough to make your own mistakes, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart.

Rebecca knew that Ross was dangerous, but she loved it, she didn't know what was going to happen from one second to the next when she was with Ross and it excited her. She was falling for someone that she had only just met, but did Ross feel the same way or was this just the start of his plans to get what he wanted?


End file.
